1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-use brake device in which first electromagnetic open/close valves changing over communication/interruption between master cylinders which output liquid pressures due to operations of brake operators and wheel brakes and second electromagnetic open/close valves changing over communication/interruption between liquid-pressure generating means which are configured to generate liquid pressures due to operations of electrically-operated actuators and the wheel brakes are arranged in a base body.
2. Description of Background Art
In JP-A-2006-117076 or the like, there has been known a so-called by-wire-type vehicle-use brake device which applies a liquid pressure to a wheel brake by controlling the liquid pressure from a liquid-pressure generating means which is configured to generate the liquid pressure due to an operation of an electrically-operated actuator corresponding to a brake operation quantity in a state that the connection between a master cylinder and a wheel brake is interrupted. In such a vehicle-use brake device, a plurality of electromagnetic open/close valves are provided for opening or closing brake liquid-pressure passages, a plurality of pressure sensors are provided for detecting pressures in the brake liquid-pressure passages and the like are arranged in a base body to form a unit which is referred to as a hydraulic control unit. In the vehicle-use brake device disclosed in JP-A-2006-117076, in mounting the vehicle-use brake device on a motorcycle, a three-wheeled vehicle or the like, the arrangement of the respective electromagnetic open/close valves and the respective pressure sensors is designed so as to miniaturize the base body, that is, the hydraulic control unit.
To take the application of the vehicle-use brake device to the motorcycle into consideration, there has been a demand for the further miniaturization of the base body, that is, the hydraulic control unit. Further, with respect to the vehicle-use brake device disclosed in the above-mentioned JP-A-2006-117076, first and second electromagnetic open/close valves which are connected to output ports formed on one side surface of the base body are arranged on the base body in a state that the operational axes of the first and second electromagnetic open/close valves are arranged on a plane parallel to the above-mentioned one side surface. Thus, liquid pressure passages which connect the first and second electromagnetic open/close valves and the output ports become complicated thus increasing the working man-hours. Accordingly, simplification of the liquid pressure passages formed in the base body has been also requested.